Live, Laugh, Love
by ilovenascar
Summary: Third installment in my 'Dreams' series. CA, TN.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Live, Laugh, Love

Name: April

Disclaimer: The only ones I own are Amy, Ryan, and Charlie.

* * *

Nick Ryan located his brother and sister-in-law in their usual place, down at the horse barn. "Hey, Nick," Claire McLeod Ryan climbed down from the storage loft. "How is she?" She and Alex had been working all morning so when Nick offered to take Tess to the doctor, Claire didn't bat an eyelash.

"She's good. Wants to talk to you, in the house." With a worried look to Alex, Claire went back to the house.

"How is she?" Alex Ryan asked, worried about his sister-in-law.

Nick continued what Claire had been doing. "She's pregnant."

"WHAT?" Alex caught his brother's gaze and held it.

"We're going to have a kid."

"Wow." Growing up, Nick was the brother most likely to settle down and raise a family, not to mention the fact that his brother had been in love with Tess from the moment they'd seen each other, even if Alex had been too stubborn to see it at first. "Congratulations." He thought of Charlotte. "It's a great feeling."

Nick nodded. "I wasn't sure how you two would react." It was no secret to anyone that Claire and Alex had been trying to have another baby. Claire had been pregnant once, but suffered a miscarriage, much to the sorrow of both McLeod and Ryan clans.

"Oh, no, it's great. I mean, just because I can't seem to get Claire pregnant..."

Nick rubbed his forehead. "This is exactly why Tess and I didn't want to tell you together."

"Sorry if I'm not exactly thrilled at another reminder that my wife and I have been trying since we got married and lost the only shot we had, but you and Tess kiss and get pregnant." He stormed out and Nick sighed. He wasn't naive enough to think that Alex would be thrilled, but he'd been happy for Alex about Charlotte and the wedding. He just hoped Tess was having better luck.

* * *

Tess McLeod couldn't help but notice how tired her sister looked when she entered the room. "You should be in bed."

"I'm not the one that's sick."

"You work too hard."

"I'm fine, Tess." She sat in the chair in their father's office. "Nick said you wanted to talk to me."

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Claire smiled, hugging her sister. "Great!"

Tess looked at her sister, needing the approval from her so much. "Really?"

Claire thought about how much she loved being a mom and how much Tess loved Charlotte. "You'll be a great mom."

"Are you okay? Nick and I weren't sure...I mean, the last thing we want is to hurt you and Alex."

Claire hugged her sister loosely. "Tess, listen to me. I am happy for you and Nick. He loves you and you both deserve to be happy together. I can't wait to be an aunt."

"But...I know you guys are trying again..."

"And one of these days, we'll get pregnant again. And you'll be as happy for me as I am for you."

Tess nodded. "I will be."

* * *

Nick found Claire doing the evening chores, Alex still off on a rampage somewhere. "Do you have a minute?"

Claire put the hayfork down. "Sure."

"I can't say I'm sorry about the baby, but I am sorry about the timing."

"Nick, it's okay, really. Tess is a great aunt, you're a great uncle, you're going to make terrific parents. I'm happy for you. And Alex...I'm really sorry about Alex."

Nick nodded. "I can't say I didn't know he'd react like that," he said, helping Claire with chores, noticing, as they all did, how tired she looked. "But I might too. He's really hurting."

"But he loves you. Have you told Meg and Amy?"

"She's telling Meg. We're going over to Kilarney tonight; we're telling Amy then." He looked at her. "I actually wanted to ask you something. I know what your answer will be and I know this is kind of off-the-norm, but when have Tess and I ever done anything normal?"

"Nick...What is it?" Claire asked with a slight smile. They'd been friends for as long as she could remember, bonding over Alex first, then Tess. He'd never been this nervous before.

"Since Jack's not here, I can't ask him...I want to marry Tess. I want your permission."

Claire's green eyes looked into his face and smiled. "Yes. I'll give you my permission to marry my baby sister." He smiled and hugged her. "Now can I just say one thing?" He nodded. "FINALLY!" Both burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

The night after Nick and Tess had dinner at Kilarney with his sister and niece, Nick invited Tess over to Wilgul. The lights were dimmed and there were two lit candles on the table. Tess's coffee was chilled and the meal she liked best and didn't make her sick was on the table. Rose petals were scattered on the wood table and on the floor. He'd even scrubbed up from his day's events, wearing nice jeans and the green shirt she loved. 

Tess wore the sundress she wore on the first day of every spring since she'd come to Drover's, the dress she'd worn when she first came back home. She saw the roses on the floor and followed them them the few steps to the dining room. "Nick?" She smiled. "What's all this?"

"Thought we'd celebrate." Despite his brother's reaction, he couldn't be happier about being a prospective father.

"Okay."

They settled down to eat and, after he cleaned up, he asked her to dance. Keith Urban's "Your Everything" played and he danced slowly with her. "I love you so much, Tess," he whispered, kissing her blonde curls.

"I love you too, Nick," she said, smiling up at him. He got down on one knee, not sure if he could get back up, but wanting to do this right. "Nick?"

He took the engagement ring he'd bought in Fisher that morning. "Will you marry me?"

She smiled through her tears. "In a heartbeat."

* * *

Alex sat in the chair in Charlotte's room, holding her as she fell asleep. He loved anything his daughter ever did, down to the way she breathed, and quite frequently was accused of acting like he was the first father on earth. He loved moments like this, her soft brown hair that finally matched her mother's shade, the way she loved having stories and hearing him sing off-key, and even the blue pajamas with the tiny lambs on them and the little feet sewn in. He carefully put her down to bed, tucking her in, and staying there until he was sure she was asleep, then creeping out of the room.

Claire was almost asleep again where she'd fallen onto the bed, her boots and clothes still on. Alex removed her boots, turning her to lay her on her side of the bed, and tucked her in before laying beside her. She moved her head to his chest and he stroked her hair, worried. She'd been so tired lately, never really gotten her strength back after the miscarriage. She was so stubborn that no one could talk her into going to see a doctor; it was hard enough to convince her to rest. Try as he could not to worry, he couldn't help but try to remember what her mother had died of or recall the nightmare of events that had taken place when they'd learned of Tess's scare with cancer. He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it. His world revolved around his two girls and he couldn't remember what he had done without them.

As she slept, he remembered their fight earlier that night after Meg had gone home and Tess had gone to Nick's.

_"Hey," Claire settled down beside him and an arm automaticaly went around her. "We have to talk."_

_He looked at her. He loved her eyes, so expressive that he could tell what she was thinking, what she was feeling, most times. This time, they were telling him loud and clear, he was in 'big time trouble'. "Shoot."_

_"I don't want to try for a baby anymore, right now."_

_He looked at her, shocked. He'd thought about taking a break, after the miscarriage, when she'd been so depressed and he thought he'd lose her, but they'd both decided they wanted another child. "What?"_

_"Shh." Charlotte was playing with her toys within eyesight and earshot. "I don't know that it's worth it, Alex."_

_"How can you look at Charlotte and say that, Claire?" Their daughter was perfect in his eyes and he couldn't wait to have another child with the woman he loved._

_"I don't want to lose you, Alex. That's how I can say that. When Nick told you about the baby, you were angrier than I've seen you in years. The miscarriage almost destroyed us. I just couldn't deal with it if I lost you. I'll shout it from the roof if we do get pregnant, but for now, why can't Charlotte and I be enough?"_

_He cupped her cheek, pulling her close, his hand on her waist. "Having you and Charlotte is perfect, Claire. I..I'm sorry. I should be handling Nick and Tess better. I know what it feels like to be a father; it's the best thing in the world...ties with being married to you."_

_"Good answer."_

_"Are you sure about this?" He asked, kissing her forehead._

_She nodded. "We're just driving each other and everyone around us insane. I think this is better for right now."_

* * *

Nick cradled Tess in his arms, stroking her hair. "Do you think Claire's sick?" She asked quietly.

"Because she's so tired?" Tess nodded. "I don't know. I mean, it could be that she runs twenty hours a day, but she's always done that."

"I don't think it's the same thing. I'm scared, Nick. What if something really is wrong?"

"Have you tried to get her to go to the doctor?"

"Yeah. Alex has too. Nothing."

"Doesn't Charlotte have her checkup soon?" Tess nodded. "Maybe you could see if she'd check on Claire. Once she's already there with Charlotte, it'll be harder for her to run away." Tess nodded, curling closer as he put his hand on the small bulge of her stomach, unseen by anyone who didn't know to look for it. "How do you feel?"

"Not as sick anymore. I'll be miserable in the summer though, as big as a house."

"A beautiful house." He kissed her forehead and she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Karen McKellar smiled when Claire brought Charlotte in. "Where's Daddy today?" 

"Daddy?" Charlotte asked, looking at her mother.

"With Uncle Nick." She kissed Charlotte's forehead, trying to calm her.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot the big event was tomorrow."

"Well, that and he can't stand this part." Alex was so good about anything with Charlotte, even diapers, anything but doctor's visits. He couldn't stand to see her hurt, see her cry.

"Daddies rarely can." Karen checked Charlotte over as Claire held her daughter, not liking this part anymore than the rest of her family. She softly sang to Charlotte and the small tyke calmed enough to let Karen touch her. "Okay, princess. All done."

"And?" Claire asked.

"She's perfect." She watched Claire. "How's Mum?"

"I'm fine."

"You know, Alex and Tess called. They said you've been tired a lot."

Claire groaned. "They're worried for nothing. Tess should be thinking about the wedding. I've told her I'm fine."

"What if I ran a blood test? That could assure both of them that you really are fine."

Claire drew in a breath and slowly let it out. "Okay." She turned her head, playing games with Charlotte, as Karen drew the blood. "Do you have any other symptoms?"

"No. I'm just tired. I'm sure it's nothing. I mean, I've felt like this for awhile."

"Since your miscarriage?" Claire nodded. "Are you and Alex still trying?"

Claire shook her head, stroking through her daughter's hair. "Not right now."

* * *

Tess smiled as the ute pulled up and two blonde women got out. Meg ran out of the house to her daughter, hugging her tightly. "Hi, Mum." Jodi held her for a little while before letting her go. "Where's Terry?"

"Still working. He wants to see you though."

Becky Harrison hugged Tess and Tess peered into the pink bundled blanket. "She's so beautiful." A tiny brunette baby with Becky's eyes and smile looked back at her. "And you look great, Beck."

"So do you." Becky hugged her back. "Congratulations."

"I'm sorry Jake couldn't come."

"So is he. He said to congratulate both of you." Becky's husband, Jake Harrison, had worked on Killarney when they'd lived in the area.

Tess looked at the baby longingly. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Becky moved the baby to Tess's arms carefully.

"Where's Claire and Charlotte?" Jodi asked, looking around at her old home.

"She went in for Charlotte's checkup. The quarters are set up for you and Charlie," Meg told Becky, "And Jodi, you can have your old room."

"Um, Mum..." Jodi paused, not sure how to tell her. "I was thinking maybe I could stay with Beck and Charlie tonight."

"Yeah, um, of course. Make sure you see Terry though. He really is looking forward to having you home." Jodi hugged her mother, glad she understood.

* * *

Alex and Nick arrived at Killarney, going up to the house at first, helping Amy get Ryan into her ute. "Are you sure you don't mind us camping out here?" Nick asked.

"Of course not. It's your home more than it is mine." Although both boys had assured her that they had no interest in living at Killarney and they wanted her and her daughter there, Amy still felt like the outsider.

"You know that's not true," Nick told her gently.

Amy wasn't sure what to say. Everyone had always been kind, but before her father's death, she'd been friends with them all. Since Harry had died, the only one who seemed to be back to normal was her sister-in-law, Tess, who'd confessed that it had taken time for Claire to warm up to having a sister around at first and it would probably take time for the boys as well. "Thanks. I'll be back at nine." She drove away.

"You think I'mcrazy for wanting to do this, don't you?" Nick asked, looking at his older brother.

"Depends. I think you're crazy for wanting to clear out the rest of our stuff tonight, but camping isn't, even here." Those were the good times, a lot spent with Claire. It was usually at or around the house that the old nightmares started.

"How are you doing with Dad's news?" It had been three months since their father had died and they had learned that Amy, the lead station hand at Drover's at the time, was actually Harry's daughter.

"Better. I mean, Mum did it, why shouldn't he? She was seeing Bryce when she saw Dad; Dad was seeing Amy's mum while he was married to ours. We always knew their marriage was a sham..." He trailed off, thinking it might not be the best conversation.

"Alex, I know Dad and Mum had problems. I also know that Tess and I aren't the same thing, just like you and Claire weren't. We got lucky. We fell in love with two women that love us back just as much."

"I know." He rubbed his forehead. "Let's just go through this stuff and get it over with."

* * *

Claire arrived as everyone was getting set up. "Are you sure Terry doesn't mind babysitting?" Amy asked Meg. She was friends with Terry and Meg, having worked as lead station hand on Drover's until Harry's death, but she wasn't sure he would want to give up a few hours to watch three children, two of which were under a year old.

"Of course not. Kinda like having grandchildren for a few hours." Jodi rolled her eyes and Becky smiled.

"I want to see Charlie," Claire said. "Haven't met my namesake yet."

"Our namesake," Tess corrected, moving over where her sister could see the baby.

"I want to see Charlotte. I haven't seen her in ages." Claire handed Charlotte over to Becky."She's gotten so big," Jodi said, joining her best friend, remembering how little and blonde Charlotte had been at birth.

"Charlie's beautiful, Beck. And I love her name." Becky smiled. She'd named her child after the first women who'd ever really believed in her. She'd taken both Tess and Claire's middle names for Charlotte Louise, or Charlie.

Terry took the babies for a few hours and Jodi prepared the spa he'd loaned them. As Becky and Amy began to talk, Tess made her way over to her sister. "What did Karen say?"

"Charlotte's perfect."

"I already knew that."

Claire turned to her sister. "I'm fine, Tess, really. Stop worrying. It's your bachelorette party; tomorrow's your wedding day. Concentrate on that. I'd tell you if anything was wrong." Tess nodded, trusting her sister, hugging her before going to get ready for the spa and beauty treatments.

"Roses. She remembered." Briony, Tess's best friend in the city and Jodi's roommate, hadn't been able to leave the cafe, but she'd sent a big box of spa treatments and essential oils as a wedding present.

"She wanted to make sure she got the right one," Jodi said as all four got into the water, turning the radio on at the porch. "She felt so bad she couldn't come."

"Do you remember when we first used this?" All women laughed but Amy, confused. There were so many stories, between her brothers, Claire, and Tess that she didn't know, and now these women.

Meg explained. "Terry had been trying to win every contest he ever heard of."

"It was in the middle of a drought. Tess and I were fighting with Nick and Alex over water rights. And these two," Claire shot a look at Jodi and Becky, "decide to put a dead snake in the bathroom to scare Tess, who shoots the snake and nicks the vanity instead." Becky, Jodi, Tess started giggling and Claire looked at Tess. "Where did you get the water to fill the spa anyway?"

"Killarney." Claire's eyes narrowed. "The pool. Alex knew. He kept me company. I figured it was only fair."

Claire burst out laughing before she could even pretend to be angry. "Am I the only one who didn't know?"

"Well, we weren't sure how you'd take it," Becky said, smiling at her friend.

"That seems like a long time ago. Who would have thought that I'd be the only one not married?" Jodi asked.

"Yeah, I thought you'd either get married or Claire and Meg would kill you," Becky said, smiling at her best friend, remembering her exploits with Craig and Alberto.

"And now look. Mum and Terry are together, Claire and Alex, Beck, you and Jake, tomorrow Tess and Nick..."

"All but me and Jake I expected would end up together," Becky confessed, thinking of Brick, but no longer in pain when she did. "I mean, it was so obvious that Claire and Alex were perfect for each other and that Tess and Nick were in love." Meg nodded, agreeing.

* * *

Alex looked at Nick. "Listen, about how I reacted...I'm sorry."

Nick looked at his brother, knowing how rare an apology was. "It's okay. I mean, I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same. I...Tess and I never planned this. I really can't say I'm sorry though, at least not about the baby. Maybe there was a better way to tell you or we could have told you two together." Now that he thought of it, he always had a better chance with Alex when Claire was on his side.

"You remember Roger? We were talking about having a second chance to have a real family, correct all the mistakes Dad made?" Nick nodded. "It's so much better than that. It..." He wasn't sure how to put into words how much he loved his family.

"Did Karen say how Charlotte's checkup was?"

"She's perfect."

"What about Claire?" He, like Alex and Tess, worried about his sister-in-law.

"She agreed to the blood test. She'll get the results day after tomorrow. Karen doesn't think it's serious."

"Doesn't think it's serious? Doesn't she know?"

"I guess not. Anyway, she didn't seem worried and Claire's not worried."

"Still...maybe Tess and I should hang around until she gets the results."

Alex shook his head. "You two need to get a vacation while you can."He and Claire had taken two trips since Charlotte was born, both with their daughter. If asked, he would have blamed it on how busy they were, but the truth was now that he knew what 'home' really meant, he hadno urge to leave."If anything...if something..." He couldn't bring himself to say 'if something goes wrong'. "I'm sure someone will call." They had when Tess thought she had cancer. Alex still remembered how upset Claire had been, especially since Tess had hidden it from everyone and Claire'd been in the city with him, miles away from home.

"Yeah." Nick knew what his brother was talking about. "I'm sure."

"Besides, you postpone, Claire'll have a fit." It was as important to his wife that everyone go well for Tess as it had been for Tess when he and Claire had gotten married. Claire wasn't about to let them postpone their honeymoon because she was tired.

* * *

Becky and Jodi took Charlie back to shearer's quarters, Amy took Ryan back to Killarney, Meg went home to Terry, and three McLeod women went inside to get changed into their pajamas. Tess made the popcorn and got out drinks and movies while Claire put Charlotte to bed. "Brad Pitt," Claire smiled, coming back down to the living room.

"Yeah."

Claire looked at Tess. "Are you okay? I mean, about Liz?"

Tess tensed, but nodded. "Yeah. I tried all I could, right? I'm not sorry I said any of it. Alex had a right to know that Nick's accident wasn't his fault and what Harry had done about the will. I just wish she would have made an effort, even if it was only for Nick. And I don't see why she's always liked you better than me, even before I said anything."

"Her boys liked you." BothAlex and Nick had dated her sister and, when she looked back on those times,she had some of the first clues that something was changing between her and her best mate."Since Harry...treated them like he did, she overcompensated. That's why they were always so attached to her." Even when Alex was at Wilgul with Nick, Liz had cooked and cleaned and washed for them. "It wasn't your fault, Tess. We just have different ways of handling her. You need her to like you and I always left her alone,dealt with the boys or Harry."

"She's done so much to make them love her. How could she not want to see Nick's wedding, despite who he was marrying? Especially when she was here for Alex's."

"She's Liz. Don't let her worry you, okay? Nick knows who his real family is: you, the baby, Ryan and Amy, and Alex, me and Charlotte...He loves you enough to see past whatever Liz thinks about you. If I were you, I'd be happier that she still lives in the city and you might have to see her once or twice a year."

"Do you think she could be mad about the baby?"

Claire frowned. "I don't know. I don't see how. She likes Charlotte." Still, in all fact, Meg was more Charlotte's grandmum than Liz was. "Really, Tess, don't let her bother you. The only thing that matters is you and Nick. Stop worrying, just for one day." Tess smiled as the girls settled on the couch under blankets, watching movies until both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tess looked downstairs to where the reception was still going strong. They had sandwiches, fresh veggies from Meg's garden, daisy sugar cookies, and fresh fruit with a tea and coffee bar, buffet style. She and Nick had made the rounds, seeing friends from the city and from the area, before coming in with Claire and Alex to get dressed, the boys downstairs, girls upstairs. 

Claire brought her some water. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay." She'd had morning sickness once that day, but much of the wedding festivities had run smoothly. "You look gorgeous, Claire." Her sister was a sight in a yellow sundress, her wedding boots, and her mother's necklace she'd been given on her wedding day.

"Well, I have to admit, it's better than my wedding dress, not quite as good as my jeans though."

Tess laughed, glad Claire was able to relieve some of the tension. "Well, you look great. Alex is going to be knocked over. What about Charlotte? Where's she?"

"The girls are keeping an eye on her. I'll get her when we go back down. She's already dressed and they know not to let her where she can get dirty, don't worry. And Jodi's braiding her hair."

"Can you...?" Tess indicated the zipper that she was having trouble with.

"Sure." Claire zipped up the dress and looked at her sister. "You look great." Tess had chosen to have the wedding spring country, a little more elegancethan Claire and Alex's planned wedding was to have, but even Claire could have agreed on the dress, a white chiffon slip dress, some lace, but nothing fancy. "When we were talking about Craig and Jodi last night, it got me thinking about when the house was ransacked."

"Yeah." Tess frowned. They'd managed to get every piece of furniture back and most of her mother's jewelry, but there were still some pieces missing. "Alex and I found something..." She handed Tess the long box.

"Claire, what..." She opened it and looked at them. "Pearls?"

"I contacted the person who bought the pearls from the store that had the rest of your mom's jewelry. You remember the trip to the city?" She nodded. Alex and Claire had gone to the city about a month after Harry's death. "One of the things we did..."

"You found Mom's pearls."

Claire nodded. "I knew they were your favorite." Tess couldn't talk, just held her sister, tears in her eyes.

* * *

"I'm beginning to wish I'd paid more attention to Mom," Alex said, struggling with his tie. 

Meg knocked on the door. "We're done," Nick said so she could come in.

"This is yours," she handed Nick a yellow rosebud, "and this is yours." She handed Alex his and tied his tie. "The girls are ready; Charlotte's withthe girlsuntil you or Claire get ready. I need to run the bouquets upstairs."

"I'll do it," Alex volunteered.

"Okay." He nodded, taking the flowers from Meg and going up to his room, knocking on the open door.

Claire turned and smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled at her, thinking how beautiful she was, even if he couldn't find the words to express it. "Meg said these go up here?"

She nodded, taking her daisy bouquet, as Tess turned around. "New dress, old pearls, blue around my flowers," she picked up the yellow rose bouquet that was tied with blue ribbon, "borrowed..."

Claire picked up the bible she'd put back in her father's trunk with her wedding dress and some of Charlotte's baby clothes that she'd wanted to save. "I know he used it with Mom, but it is still Dad's, so if you want..."

Tess started crying again, hugging her sister carefully so that neither girl got wrinkled. "How come you didn't cry all the time?" Alex asked, not sure if it was the wedding or Tess's pregnancy.

"I had to keep up with you. Didn't have time," she teased him, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, get away." He teased, his arm around her waist.

She smiled at him. "I should go down and get Charlotte." She looked at Tess.

"We'll be right down." Claire nodded, going down the stairs, taking the bible with her.

"Thank you for doing this. It means a lot to both of us that you and Claire are here."

Alex hugged her slightly. "Of course. You're family." He paused. "Tess, don't worry about Mom. I know for a fact that the only people Nick cares about being here are here. It's her choice and who is she to say anything bad about anyone?"

Tess knew what Alex was trying to get across. "You're a good brother-in-law."

He laughed. "You're a good little sister." He gave her his arm and they walked down the stairs together and out to the tent.

Nick was already up front, waiting. Claire was holding Charlotte whose sundress and boots matched her own. The little girlwas wearing the necklace Alex had bought her when he married Claire. There were only fifty people there, but all were friends. The tent was decorated with wildflowers that had just recently begun to bloom.

As they walked up the aisle, music began to play and she couldn't keep her eyes from Nick's.

_"Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself. Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms. There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast, hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life. If you knew how lonely my life has been and how long I've been so alone. And if you know how I wanted someone to come along and change my life the way you've done. It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me, it feels like I'm all the way back where I come from. It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me, it feels like I'm all the way back where I belong."_

Before she knew it, she was beside Nick and Alex was standing beside Claire and their daughter. The same officiate who had married Claire and Alex began to speak. "We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Will you please, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, now join hands?" The hands that had brushed up against each other alread now intwined together. "Nicholas Gary Ryan, do you take Teresa Charlotte Silverman McLeod to be your wedded wife, to live together in mariage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

Nick looked at Tess, smiled, and said, "I do."

"Teresa Charlotte Silverman McLeod, do you take Nicholas Gary Ryan to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

Tess didn't have to think twice. "I do."

"Who blesses this marriage?"

Alex looked at his wife and, together, they said, "We do."

"Ruth 1:16 says 'Do not urge me to leave you or to turn back from you. Where you go, I will go, and where you stay, I will stay. Your people will be my people and your God my God'." Nick squeezed Tess's hand gently. The same words that were read at Alex and Claire's wedding were now read again. "'Love is patient, love is kind, it does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud, it is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails'." Tess squeezed Nick's hand back, the same gentle, loving squeeze he'd had before. "Love is always ready to excuse, to truth, to hope, and to endure whatever comes." Alex moved a little closer to his wife and daughter. "Love does not come to an end. The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Nick and Tess have made to one another. Bless these rings, those who give them and who wear them, may they ever abide in peace, living together in unity, love, and happiness for the rest of their lives."

Nick looked at Tess, taking the small gold band from his brother. "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." He slipped it on her finger.

Tess took the other ring from Alex and looked into Nick's eyes, no longer nervous or scared. "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." She put his matching ring on Nick's finger.

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love, and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!" Nick cupped Tess's cheek gently and kissed her, both oblivious to anyone else in the room.

After the kiss, they walked down the aisle again, this time together.

_"Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me and how long I've waited for your touch. And if you knew how happy you are making me, I never thought I'd love anyone this much. It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me, it feels like I'm all the way back where I come from. It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me, it feels like I'm all the way back where I belong. It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong."_

As they left the church, Claire gave Charlotte the bell and she rang it until Alex finally picked her up, kissing her forehead and holding her up high.

The boys went inside to change quickly, both Claire and Tess knowing exactly how long they could make Alex wear a tux. Claire and Tess lead the guests to the tennis court where the cakes were out on a table, a butter cake with white icing and fresh yellow rosebuds for Tess and chocolate cupcakes with white frosting for Nick. Two candles were sitting out with ivy around them, nestled between three pictures, a picture of Harry with his sons, a picture of Jack with the girls when they were little, and a picture of Tess and her mother. Around the tennis court were the tables from earlier covered in yellow gingham tablecloths. The iced tea and coffee bar was back with white grape juice for the toasts.

When the boys came back out, a song started to play for the first dance. Alex wrapped his arms loosely around Claire, his chin on her shoulder, head next to hers, watching their brother and sister.

_"I must be crazy now. Maybe I dream too much, but when I think of you, I long to feel your touch, to whisper in your ear, words that are old as time, worlds only you would hear, if only you were mine. I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you. Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes. 'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way I do and you'd whisper these words as you'd lay here by my side. I love you. Please say you love me too. These three words, they could change our lives forever and I promise you that we will always be together 'til the end of time. So today I finally find the courage deep inside just to walk right up to your door, but my body can't move when I finally get to it like a thousand times before. Then without a word you handed me this letter read I hope this finds the way into your heart. It said I love you, please say you love me too 'til the end of time. Well maybe I, I need a little love, yeah. Maybe I, I need a little care. Maybe you, maybe you need somebody just to hold you. If you do, just reach out, I'll be there. I love you. Please say you love me, please say you love me too. These three words, they could change our lives forever and I promise you that we will always be together. Oh, I love you. Please say you love me, please say you love me too 'til the end of time. Oh baby, my baby, together forever, I love you, I will be your light shining through your eyes."_

The dance was over and the other couples joined them out on the floor. The cake was eaten, Claire and Alex managed to make it through their toasts, and Tess and Nick managed to pull their family aside on the guise of getting ready to go. Without a word, each handed their sibling a photo album. Claire looked at Tess, but opened hers first. On the very first page, she saw the picture they both loved of them as little girls.

"It's every picture I could get my hands on from that picture and the one with Jack to the wedding pictures Meg's helping me get." Claire hugged her sister.

"Tess kinda gave me the idea, but I'm not sure..." Nick wasn't as comfortable at showing emotion with Alex as Tess was with Claire. Alex opened his book and, on the very first page, saw one when they were not much older than Charlotte, with Claire and Tess, a memory he'd forgotten until he saw it in the picture again. "Mom told me where it was; it's why I wanted to finish getting our stuff last night." Manyof the pictures had them with Claire, almost none had them with their parents. Alex wasn't quite sure what to say. He hadn't wanted any of the photo albums when their parents had seperated, hadn't wanted to remember all the horrible times growing up, but he'd forgotten that there were good times too.

The girls went upstairs, Claire getting Tess's suitcase for her, Tess putting Charlotte's present, a teddy bear bigger than she was, in her room. "Did Nick like his clock?" Claire asked.

"He loved it. It's right next to the piano." Tess left the dress on, but put her hair back with a few hair sticking down in front, framing her face, and changing into regular shoes. "Did I tell you what he gave me?" Claire shook her head. "A spa."

Claire laughed, shaking her head. "Finally. You're happy."

Tess nodded. "You remember when I told you about Mum and that I didn't want this?" Claire nodded. "You remember what you told me?" Claire nodded and Tess hugged her. "You were right."

"I know," Claire said, attempting some humor, knowing the waterworks were about to start again.

"I hate leaving this place." Still she knew both couples couldn't live there, especially since they were both starting families.

"You're going to be right next door. You'll be over every day and, if you're not, I'll be over at Wilgul." Tess nodded. "Drover's is still your home, Tess. And it won't be like before." Tess nodded again, hugging her. Claire sat on the edge of the bed with her, rubbing her back, and letting her cry. "You remember when Alex moved in with us?" Tess nodded. "What'd you say?"

"That you needed some alone time together."

"That's all this is. You and Nick deserve to start a life together, alone, for a few more months anyway. I could walk to Wilgul from here. I might make a new exercise path to the horses over there. If Alex and I are over, Charlotte's going to be there..."

"Yeah." Tess wiped her eyes, fixing her makeup again, and going back down with her sister.

Tess went back to Nick and the strains of 'Chilly Woman', what Tess had chosen as the garter song, could be heard as Claire and Alex went to the car. Claire put the suitcase in the back and took the shaving cream from her husband's hand, replacing it with some of the flowers. "Get away," Alex gave her his disappointed look.

"I'll remind you of that after they leave." He went over to her and kissed her, his hands on her waist.

They were interrupted by Meg who came to help decorate the car with some of the leftover flowers. Alex took Charlotte back to the party; Meg and Claire joining them later. The new constable had caught the garter and Roy Orbison's "Oh Pretty Woman" started. Amy caught the bouquet and Meg looked relieved that her daughter hadn't.

As the sun set, the last dance started and Alex finally managed to get his wife out on the dance floor with the promise that Becky would look after Charlotte.

_"I set out on a narrow way many years ago, hoping I would find true love along the broken road. But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through, I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you. Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars, pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true: that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you. I think about the years I spent just passing through. I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you. But you just smile and take my hand, you've been there you understand. It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true. Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars, pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true: that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you. Now I'm just rollin home into my lover's arms. This much I know is true that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."_

Tess and Nick slipped away during the song and the guests started leaving; the crew from Drover's and Killarney cleaning up.

* * *

It was dark by the time that the family made their way home. Charlotte was asleep, exhausted by the day's events, and Claire walked with Alex's arm around her, her eyes closed too. Alex kissed his wife's temple. "Go take a bath. I'll put her to bed." He gently took his daughter to her room. 

The phone rang and Claire stopped by their bedroom to answer it. "Drover's."

"Claire? It's Karen. Your results are in. Both you and Alex were right. You are fine, but I did find something."

Claire's heart was in her throat. "What...what is it?"

"You're pregnant. Eight weeks." Claire couldn't speak. "Claire?"

Alex came into the room and Claire looked at him. "Ah, right, thanks." She hung up. "That was Karen."

A terrified look came on his face, sure that something was horribly wrong, having convinced himself of such. "What did she say?"

Claire took his hand, sitting with him on the side of the bed. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Feels Like Home" by Chantel Kreviazuk 

"I Love You" by Faith Hill

"Bless The Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts


End file.
